


It is Good

by JustaHogwartsGirl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Poetry, and stars, crowley likes humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustaHogwartsGirl/pseuds/JustaHogwartsGirl
Summary: Crowley’s just taking a drive and thinking about humanity like you do.





	It is Good

The city blazes by.   
It’s full of people  
who are full of themselves.   
Each instance of humanity,   
each body,  
each mind,  
is the center of   
their own universe. 

Crowley once made stars.   
They explode   
and create new life.   
Each waiter at the Ritz,   
each dancer,  
each leader,   
is formed from   
the light of stars. 

The town rushes by.   
It’s full of children   
who know more than any adult.   
Each star of the school play,  
each infant,  
each youth,   
is closer to God   
than those who mock them. 

Crowley cares for children.   
They are innocents  
whose only sin is curiosity.   
Each question about the world,  
each laugh,  
each tear,  
is misplaced faith   
that he strives to earn. 

The countryside blurs by.   
It’s full of elders   
who have the gift of mortality.   
Each rattling breath,  
each wrinkle,  
each prayer,   
is sign of death,  
the most precious gift of all. 

Crowley will envy the elders.   
They have seen the world   
and they shall exit it.   
Each cranky old man,  
each widower,  
each grandmother,  
is given a part of humanity   
that he will never experience. 

And so Crowley drives.   
He sees humanity   
in all of its forms.   
Each city,  
each town,   
each countryside,   
is living stardust   
and he knows that it is good.


End file.
